


Charmed, I'm Sure

by arestorationofbalance



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27420283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arestorationofbalance/pseuds/arestorationofbalance
Summary: As a witch and a scholar, you decide to educate scientist Tim Drake about magic in a very practical way./ “You’re shyer than I expected,” you said. “But we can say that you’re saving that tongue for other things.”
Relationships: Tim Drake & Reader, Tim Drake/Reader
Kudos: 36





	Charmed, I'm Sure

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Reader is more dominant/assertive but I wouldn’t really call this femdom, smut, adult language

> **Reporter** : Following up with your latest achievement in the natural sciences, I’d love to hear what your opinion is on witchcraft from a scientific perspective?
> 
> **Tim Drake** : How would you describe the glow of a firefly if you didn’t understand the chemical reactions needed to create bioluminescence? Witchcraft and magic are just simple ways of answering the questions that early humans had regarding the world they lived in.

You laughed as you watched the rest of the interview, adding dried flower petals to the potion you were concocting, the color turning the liquid into something clear and scentless.

—

The sound of your heels clicked on cool, sterile tile as you walked towards the lab, pleased that the transformation potion you drank worked so well and quickly. You shouldn’t have expected any less. You were a witch with many years of magic wielding, studying its knowledge for centuries.

You watched him as he moved between a whiteboard, a stack of papers and a microscope, hurriedly scribbling something down on paper then erasing it on the whiteboard only to rewrite it once more. He walked over to his desk next to the whiteboard, only to lay his head on it briefly before springing into action again.

He looked so cute as he ran a hand through his hair and gnawed on his pencil end. You almost felt bad for trying to teach him a lesson but you figured that his little nerdy brain would appreciate this new information. If he truly didn’t want it, you would stop. But you wouldn’t be able to call yourself a scholar if you didn’t share your knowledge.

Clearing your throat as you made your entrance, you watched as he looked at you in annoyance, setting his glasses down to rub at weary blue eyes.

“Well?” He asked, annoyance apparent. “I thought I asked you to bring me a bottle of water an hour ago.”

_Oh_. How silly of you. You snapped your fingers, undoing your spell and transforming back into your true form. You saw his eyes widen between his fingers as he realized that you weren’t his underpaid and overworked intern.

You introduced yourself, extending out a hand. Tim didn’t take it, his hands at his side with one leg back in a defensive stance meant to run away. You smiled. “Charmed, I’m sure.”

“What are you?” He asked as he assessed your form, taking in your appearance. You didn’t look like anyone he knew.

“A witch,” you said with pride.

Blue eyes stared back at you incredulously. “A witch? They don’t exist!”

“How would you explain this then, Mr. Science?” You asked with a tease, snapping your fingers to make the clothes you were wearing disappear, leaving only your short lab coat and heels on. His eyes trailed from the right of your chest to the left, searching for the name that should have been embroidered there. Instead he found two hard nipples, their outlines apparent through the thin white fabric, reminding him of just how cold the laboratory could be.

Finally he stuttered out a response, cheeks a rosy pink. You were worried the man of science might have short-circuited his brain. “Y –you’re a _pervert_!”

You laughed. “Me? A pervert? Not at all. But I suppose we’ll see how perverse _you_ are after we’re through with today.”

Tim looked into your eyes and felt something strange within him and he wondered if you had somehow cast a spell. His skittishness ceased, leaving him with curiosity and embarrassment instead.

“What’s that thing you scientists love to use so much?” You asked, tapping a finger to your chin in thought. You leaned back against the table, barely missing his research and microscope. He tried to pry his eyes away from your body as the position made the coat rise up even higher.

“The scientific method,” Tim offered, hoping that talking about his passion could ease the embarrassing thoughts that were taking over his sanity.

You hummed in satisfaction. “What was the first step again? Ah, yes. Ask a question.”

“Do you think I’m attractive, Tim?” The man swallowed, tongue trying to form words that would avoid the question. But he found his throat dry and his mouth noncompliant as something completely different came out instead: “Yes, incredibly.”

Smiling wide at his response, you took a few steps towards him, making him back up against his desk. “Do you want to do dirty things with me?” He felt more in control of himself and his words this time but only reeled in embarrassment as his mouth betrayed him once more. “Like what?” He meant to deny it.

“If given the opportunity, would you lick me,” your hands moved to unbutton your lab coat, finally freeing those tits that he’s been thinking of since your transformation. One lone hand trailed towards your sex. You pointed at it. “Down here?”

He hated how eager he was. “Absolutely.”

Closer now, you reached out to look at him closely without his fidgeting. Your hands were warm and your touch more gentle than Tim anticipated with how forward you were being with him. “I’ve done my research on you, Timothy Drake. Seen your ex-lovers, seen your _private browsing history_.” He cringed at the mention of it, knowing that this was the peak of his humiliation.

Sucking in a breath, he waited for you to list off porn titles or go through his most recent search history, but to his relief you spoke about a hypothesis instead. The way your lips moved to form each word was almost hypnotic, the sounds barely registering in his head.

“Bet if I sit on your face, then I’ll cum.”

Tim wanted to choke on his spit with how boldly you said the statement. Your voice was seductive with that dominant edge that told him that you were in complete control of the situation. Yet a part of Tim dared to ask you to read his research aloud to test if you still sound as sexy.

“Do you want to experiment?” You asked, not quite waiting for Tim to answer as you guided him to lay down flat against his desk. Your hips straddled his as you laid him down, again surprising him with how soft your touch was as you ensured that he didn’t hit the back of his head against the sturdy wood. Tim couldn’t answer, too overwhelmed by everything going on. He nodded in response.

“You don’t have to keep your hands to yourself,” you told him as he watched the way you slid the coat off your shoulders, leaving you fully nude and on top of him. You had to place his hands on your body and guide him on where to touch you. “You’re shyer than I expected,” you said. “But we can say that you’re saving that tongue for other things.”

Trying to help him relax, you hovered over him, pushing his hands above his head and whispering in his ear that he’s in good hands and he could always stop you if he changed his mind. “No!” He said firmly but looked away from your piercing gaze.

Tim was stressed out. On one hand, it had been awhile since he’s last been with someone, too caught up in his most recent project to get back into the dating. He was lonely and he was horny. On the other, when would an opportunity like this arise again? You looked out of his league for starters and _you_ were into _him_. If he wasn’t going to think with his less logical head, the least he could do was engage with you _for science_.

“Should I kiss you?” He nodded, finally turning his head to look at you.

Your eyes were closed as your lips met his, taking his bottom lip gently between yours. It was a soft kiss without tongue. If anything, rather than making out, it was a series of smooches that ended with a sweet peck on his cheek. The hand that restrained his wrists soon fell into a single palm, holding his sweetly.

“A kiss to make your worries go away,” you said firmly. Tim felt the tension in his shoulders fade away at your comment and wondered if this had something to do with your alleged magic. If anything, you could have been using some sort of hypnosis on him. Yeah, that had to be the reason why.

“Ready to test my hypothesis?” You asked. He nodded his head, licking his lips.

You couldn’t help but jolt at the wet, warm tongue that met your sex as you found your seat on Tim’s face. He was everything you had researched about. Ex-lovers and flings had told you in their dreams that he was shy and stumbled over his words but his mouth made up for it in other areas. His search history told you that he was at least curious about being with a more dominant partner.

His hands reached up to grab at your ass, your hips, your thighs, anything physical to help him determine that this was real, that you were real. Your skin was smooth and your body soft beneath his rough touches. He could feel the warmth of your center and the warmth of your thighs that rested on either sides of his head. He could smell you as well as he could taste you, some intoxicating blend of pheromones and lust.

When Tim finally dared to open his eyes, he could see you, a bottom’s up view of a beautiful figure grabbing at her tits and playing with her clit as Tim lapped at your wetness.

“You’re doing such a good job,” you cooed as you softly tugged at his hair to pull him closer to your core. He gave you a muffled out thanks in response, the word lost in the sounds of your moans as your hips jerked from the vibrations.

If he just had one sense alone, he knew this was real from the sounds that echoed in the empty lab. The way he sucked on your clit to make you louder. The wet squelches that rang into the air as his tongue prodded between your lips. The creaking of the desk as it shook under your gyrations.

This was all very, very real and if not, he’d have to bless his imagination for this overload of sensations. He felt the strain of his cock against his slacks as he felt and heard you come to a close. His tongue flicked wildly against your clit, focusing more on intensity than rhythm.

The hand that weaved itself in his hair finally slackened as more comprehensible phrases and sentences came out: good boy, you really know what to do with that mouth, oh my god, wow.

He felt a sense of pride at your reaction as you finally settled back down into his lap. He groaned as you teasingly rubbed your ass against his reaction. Perhaps you were more of a devil than a witch.

You watched as he sat up, lips swollen and a mixture of drool and juice at its corners. He looked at you with a daze in his eyes, as if _he_ was the one that just came and was still lost in its stupor.

“Now, if I give you my number, will you call me for a date after you’ve regained your composure?” You asked, loving the way his face was still red and how you could _feel_ how excited this experiment got him.

“N –No,” you lifted a brow, wondering if he somehow broke the truth spell you had placed on him earlier. “Please ask me out first. I think we umm need to conduct more experiments to test the validity of your hy–hypothesis.”

You smiled, realizing that he really convinced himself that _that_ was the reason why he wanted to see you again. “Hmm, we can do _more_ than _just_ research this upcoming Saturday, Tim. We can analyze data, _come_ to a happy ending and you can communicate your results with me too.”

Tim mumbled something incoherent at your suggestion, dark bangs falling into his eyes as he looked down. “I’ll uhh bring my laptop so I can make a PowerPoint after.”


End file.
